


Good morning, goodbye and good luck.

by mimi_of_the_earth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_of_the_earth/pseuds/mimi_of_the_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft met Lestrade and lost him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, goodbye and good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something sad and mystrade. But when I close my eyes I always see Mycroft as a woman so it means that this is another story with fem!Mycroft.

It was all Sherlock’s fault. Like always. It started when he acquired himself a friend, John Watson and he stopped bantering with her, because now he had his doctor. And of course Mycroft wasn’t lonely, but she decided to finally meet Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Before this she’d never felt a need of meeting him. Her people dealt with Yard and Sherlock could have his fun. But now she was bored, not lonely, never lonely and Detective Inspector seemed to be nice man, after all he worked with Sherlock and didn’t even think of trying to kill his consultant. 

 

(day -55) 

 

Mycroft frowned when she stood outside Lestrade flat and then she walked in.

It was truly terrible week for Gregory Lestrade. Sherlock acted even more weird than usual, Anderson made him irritable, and he couldn’t listen Donovan anymore. Oh and flu season caught him too. And now he came home and saw that the door was slightly opened.

He just asked this to be a bad dream. It wasn’t.

“Hello, why is the door opened?

Gregory knew that was not a wise question or behaviour, but he was tired and didn’t give a fuck about the whole situation.

“If you are gonna steal anything, could you leave my bed? Take everything you want, but not my bed.”

He gently pushed the door and continued his one sided conversation inside. 

“If you are going to kill me, do it carefully, the carpet belongs to my ex-wife.”  
“I have never heard about thieves who steal beds.”

Gregory turned around and saw the intruder sitting on the sofa, looking pleased and amused.

“So you didn’t live long enough. Who the hell are you?”  
“Mycroft Holmes, I am…”  
“The secret squirrel who owns all those strange people who clean Sherlock’s mess, but I didn’t know you two are related.”

Mycroft shrugged, got up and cautiously approached Lestrade.

“It is not something we are proud.”  
“Why are you here, your spying spies screw up and you need to take care of the business on your own?”  
“I am sure I don’t what are you talking about, Inspector. I just wanted to finally meet you.”  
“I should just punch you.”  
“You could, although I’d rather you not.”  
“All right, miss Holmes, please leave my flat.”  
“I want to talk with you.”  
“And I want to sleep, but you can’t have everything you want.”

 

(day -55) 

 

“This is amazing, it is like with Sherlock, but worse, I am torn between desire to say you are a genius and punch you.”  
“I am not similar to my brother.”  
“Yes you are, you even blink in the same way when you do not understand something. Also you do not have a problem with breaking to my flat, just like your dear brother.”  
“Doorbells are boring.”  
“You are an asshole.”  
“Your flat is ugly.”  
“Yes it is.”  
“Have coffee with me.”  
“Am I hallucinating?”  
“Tomorrow at four o'clock.”  
“Are you even real?”  
“Do not poke me, Inspector.”  
“So where are we going tomorrow?”  
“My car will be waiting in front of Yard.”  
“But of course.”

 

(day -29) 

 

Mycroft was learning how to have a friend. Someone who cared about her, someone about whom she cared. It was a strange feeling, which a woman who was called an ice queen never experienced before.

 

(day -24) 

 

Gregory was sick. Mycroft was worried. Gregory told her John checked him out. Just a cold. She knew he didn’t. Mycroft smiled wryly when Greg dozed off on her couch. He woke up covered with a blanket.

 

(day -12) 

 

Today Moriarty nearly killed Sherlock and doctor Watson. Her hands shook when she poured herself a brandy. But Gregory said it’s gonna be fine. Another lie, but sounded well.

 

(day -11) 

 

If Moriarty managed to nearly killed her brother and John he could probably hurt Gregory even if he was closed in ***. Mycroft told Gregory he should leave. Gregory told Mycroft she was an idiot. He was pale and angry. Mycroft was worried about her friend, no, about her lover.

“I do not want you here. You're an idiot and distracting me.”

After that Greg threw a pillow (or three) in her face.

 

(day -11) 

 

Mycroft found out that her plan to get-rid-of-her-detective-for-his-own-good was not going to work. Mainly because detective inspector was a part of her world now and she didn’t see near future without him. It made her feel strange, all those emotions…

 

(day -4) 

 

Greg looked very sick, but he refused to go to see doctor or John at least.

“I am perfectly fine, Mycroft. Back off or I will throw up on you.”

Mycroft had a desire to shake the man, for reasons she had to determined.

 

(day -2) 

 

Gregory fell down on the crime scene.

 

(day -1) 

 

They did several tests. Mycroft knew something was very, very wrong and it scared her. She looked at Greg and he caught her eyes, she realized that Gregory knew it too.

 

(day 0) 

 

Gregory had a tumor of the pancreas. Cancer. Six month of life, give or take. Greg wanted to wake up from this dream. But it’s reality. The death sentence.

There was no Mycroft anywhere.

 

(Day 3) 

 

Greg came to his flat, the doors were opened.

“Why is the door opened?” He asked gently.

Mycroft was sitting on his couch, her eyes wild and full of guilt.

“Gregory, Gregory, I…”  
“You want me to move out?” Greg asked hoarsely.

Mycroft looked like he slapped her, hit, beaten and left to suffer. For the first time in his live Greg saw that Mycroft was really a human being.

Gregory didn’t want to understand, but he did. He knew why Mycroft wasn’t with him in the hospital. He hated that this arrogant, calm and also funny woman would be again alone. He hated the fact that he cared about her, now when he should be completely selfish.

They just met. Two pieces of puzzle that fit together perfectly, but didn’t have enough time.

Greg hated that too.

 

(Day 4) 

 

Mycroft felt like drowning, because her vest in person of Gregory Lestrade, on whom she could rely on, whom she needed so much, was taken away from her. Leaving her helpless and struggling in the water.  
She didn’t realize how much she needed him and when she just began to understand, it was taken away from her.  
Mycroft hated it.

 

(Day 7) 

 

Gregory made a list. Apparently it was a calendar list. List of things he wanted to do before the end. When Mycroft red it she giggled, Greg with her, just like overgrown children.

 

(Day 11)

 

Greg completed the point 17 on the list with a help of Mycroft.   
They arranged a crime scene for Sherlock and he couldn’t solve it.  
And no, Mycroft never suggested him this point. How could she?

 

(Day 13) 

 

Greg began the first round of chemotherapy. Sherlock for the first time in his live saw that Mycroft was scared. He saw desperation in her eyes. Sherlock wanted to know what to do, because this desperation made him heartbroken.

 

(Day 26) 

 

Point four was done.  
Made Mycroft laugh to tears.  
For a brief moment he remembered that there would be time in which they would no longer laugh together, he stopped immediately and took photo of Mycroft fighting for a breath.  
Mycroft was trying to delete the photo, because she was diva, exactly like Sherlock, but she didn’t, because of Gregory Lestrade.

It was really good reason.

 

(Day 55) 

 

Gregory was lying in a bed shaking terribly, layers and layers off blankets wrapped around him. Mycroft never felt so helpless. She checked if fever decreased, but Greg was still burning up.

“Myc…”  
“Mycroft.” She improved automatically.

Greg gave her a weak smile, it hurt even more.

“Cold.”

Mycroft moved from the armchair and climbed to the bed. Wrapped her arms around his form. His head on her collarbone.

“I am sorry.”  
“Don’t.”

When Greg fall asleep, Mycroft tried to imagine world without him.  
It made her feel sick and scared.  
He couldn’t leave her here with all those idiots.

 

(Day 69) 

 

Greg solved case without Sherlock, he was proud of himself.  
Mycroft tried to feel the same, but she didn’t succeed.  
Solved the case completely alone without annoying genius of Sherlock. Point two crossed out.  
It was not she didn’t want to be proud, just her subconscious told her how much Gregory could do if they had more time.  
Time was their enemy.

 

(Day 83) 

 

Mycroft and Gregory spent a day watching television. But not really they were too worried about themselves.  
At this point they were happy to have an opportunity to spend time together. They were satisfied with the time they shared. One of those sentences was a lie which they repeated often.

 

(Day 122) 

 

Greg lost so much weight, due to intensive chemotherapy and violent loss of appetite. 

When she expressed her concerns, Greg threw a pillow at her. It only reached her feet.

Mycroft tried to hide her fear. She started complaining about those stupid politicians. She wondered if she had ever wanted to be hit with the pillow so much.

 

(Day 138) 

 

“Why did you leave the door open?” Mycroft asked.

She entered bedroom and stopped, because she saw a kitten.

“No.”  
“Yes. Mycroft meet Hannibal, Hannibal this is Mycroft.”  
“Kitten, we crossed the kitten out of your list.”  
“Do not pay attention to this grumpy woman, Hannibal.”

Hannibal sniffed Mycroft’s hand and allowed her to be pet.

“Why did you call him Hannibal?”  
“He likes kidneys.”  
“I do not think that Carthaginian commander liked kidneys.”  
“You really don’t know what I am talking about, do you?”

 

(Day 188) 

 

Gregory was still alive. The thing was they didn’t know how much time they had.

 

(Day 229) 

 

Gregory was bedridden. Mycroft left the flat only when Greg needed something. Work suffered, but there always were Anthea and other Mycroft’s people.

 

(Day 230) 

 

Gregory had a dream. It’s his funeral and Mycroft looked shattered. He was trying to make her laugh, mocked her and waiting for her witty answer. But she didn’t hear him. Mycroft didn’t hear the words of comfort, that everything would be okay, even if it was all wrong and terrible, and… not right.

This brought him to tears.

 

(Day 235) 

 

“I don’t want to die.”  
“I know.”  
“Mycroft.”  
“What?”  
“When I am gone, will you be all right?”  
“This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever said, Gregory. Really. Congratulations. I will talk with Queen about your knighthood for that.”  
“I want you to be all right.”  
“Then don’t die.”  
“I cannot really decide, can I?”  
“Then maybe you should make a pact with the devil?”  
“People usually at first try to talk with God.”  
“I am not people, you are not people too.”  
“I told you My, you can’t always have what you want.”  
“Just lie to me.”  
“You will now, you always know.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“I want you to be happy.”

When Gregory was asleep in his arms, Mycroft whispered.

She hoped that Gregory heard her. She hoped, he didn’t.

She hoped.

 

(Day 239) 

 

Mycroft said goodbye to Gregory and kissed his cracked lips. Gregory smiled and closed his eyes.

 

(Day 244) 

 

This was a day of the funeral. Mycroft returned to her empty flat. She took envelope from the table. It had her name. Inside was a pendrive and the key.

She took her laptop and connected it.

Gregory’s face appeared on the screen (this was Gregory from day 188, her eidetic memory suggested). He was smiling. Mycroft’s heart hurt. Her eyes were burning and everything hurt.

She would not see this face anymore. No more Gregory trying to make her eat or go out for a walk. No more Gregory talking about pop culture and dragging her to the cinema.

No one would stand beside her when she would fight the world which was whole against her.

She was lonely and didn’t feel protected. She felt lost and hated it.

She cursed Sherlock’s friendship with doctor Watson, and all circumstances that made her love Gregory.

She’d never asked for this.

She just wanted Gregory back.

Gregory looked at her from the screen.

“Hey, secret squirrel.” His tone was sensitive  
“So. I… uh. I don’t know how to start. Umm… you have the list?”

Mycroft nodded, reaching for the list to her pocket.

Gregory was looking for his list in the mess on his bedside table and showed it to camera with triumphant smile. It made Mycroft smile.

“So, eighteen of twenty six done, right? Now Mycroft, you will do me a favour. You have to finish the rest points, okay? It is my mission for you.”

For a moment Gregory looked sad, but then he grinned broadly to Mycroft.

“Mycroft, mourning is okay. It is human. And you are the most human… human being I had privilege to meet. I am sorry I went somewhere you can’t follow. I am sorry we had not enough time. And thank you, you helped me achieve everything I’ve ever wanted. You are.. the best person I met. Mycroft Holmes I love you.”

Gregory swallowed and Mycroft didn’t try to hide tears. 

“Well, Miss Holmes do you want to join this crazy mission?”

The key that was beside her laptop was the same key Gregory had in his right hand. Mycroft could say it was important clue in the game Gregory prepared for her.

Mycroft was so nostalgic when it came to him.

Gregory smiled mischievously and Mycroft loved him for that.

“As you brother always said, the game is on!”


End file.
